Gummi Bears: The Huntress
by Patrick Moore
Summary: Duke Igthorn hires another bounty hunter to capture the Gummi Bears.


THE HUNTRESS

By

Patrick Moore

[CMoore1703@aol.com][1]

"What do you mean the picnic's canceled, Gruffi?" said Cubbi Gummi.

"I was just out there, when I saw ogres all over the forest posting signs on trees," said Gruffi Gummi. "I don't know what Igthorn is up to now, but it ain't good."

The Gummi Bears stood there in their home when they hear the bad news from their leader, Gruffi. They were going to have a picnic with their human friends, Calvin and Princess Calla of Dunwyn. When they heard of ogres in the forest, their picnic was canceled. Just then, Calvin entered the room, carrying a sheet of paper in his hand.

"You guys won't believe what Duke Igthorn is up to," he said, as he gave Gruffi the sheet of paper. "It has something to do with you guys."

Gruffi began to read what was on the paper. "To all bounty hunters: I, Duke Igthorn, will give a king's ransom to anyone who brings me seven Gummi Bears in five days time. They must be alive, not dead. Bring all bounty to Castle Drekmore, and I'll give you your payment."

"Not again," said Grammi Gummi. "The last time Igthorn hired a bounty hunter to catch us, the hunter caught Igthorn for not paying him."

"I hope he doesn't make that same mistake like last time," said Gruffi.

# # #

Duke Igthorn watched as his ogres were playing a game of basketball in the courtyard of Castle Drekmore. "This game gives me an idea to take over Dunwyn," he said, with an evil grin.

"That's stupid," said a female voice from behind Igthorn. "What a dumb idea, Igthorn."

Igthorn turned to see a woman with long white-silver hair wearing a long, black cloak. He stared at her with delight. "You are the most lovely women I've ever seen," he said.

"And the most deadly," continued the woman. "I'm Silver Blaze, the bounty hunter you hired."

"Where are the others?" asked Igthorn. "My message was for all bounty hunters."

"They said they will not work for you, because you're an idiot," answered Silver. "I took the job, because I have heard of these Gummi Bears when I was a little girl."

"I'm going to give you a partner to help you, Silver," said Igthorn, as he walked to the window to look outside at the courtyard. "TOADWART!" he shouted, as an orange ogre threw the basketball to him, and grabbed it. He unzipped the ball to see a little, green ogre inside.

"Yes, Dukie," said Toadwart.

"You and my bounty hunter are going Gummi hunting," said Igthorn, as he pulled Toadie by the ears. "You better not mess up, or else." Igthorn dropped him on the ground.

"I work alone," said Silver. "Besides, why do I have to work with a runt ogre as my partner?"

"He knows about the bears," Igthorn said. "He's most useful as a toadstool."

"Keep him," she said. "As I said, I work alone." Then walked off.

"Follow her, Toadwart," said Igthorn, "and report to me when she's captures one of those fuzzballs."

"Sure thing, your Dukeness," said Toadwart, as he leaves.

# # #

Grammi, Cubbi, Tummi, Calvin, and Princess Calla decided to pick gummi berries on the day where they can pick them, before the bounty hunters would hunt.

"Tummi, don't eat the berries," said Grammi to Tummi, who was eating some berries from the bush. "We need enough berries to hold us till this whole bounty hunter thing is over with."

"Why would Igthorn send bounty hunters after you guys, instead of himself?" asked Princess Calla.

"I don't know, sweetheart," said Grammi to the princess. "All I know is that he has something up his sleeve, and I don't like it one bit."

Just then, two metal spinning blades came out of nowhere. Everyone ducked as they saw them come pass. Cubbi drank his gummi berry juice as he bounced to dodge two more spinning blades that was coming toward him. When the juice wore off, a hand grabbed him when he was about to go down. It was Silver Blaze.

"So, I finally caught one," said Silver.

"Put me down, you old witch," said Cubbi, as he tried to get free from Silver's hand.

"Let him go," said Princess Calla, as she came out of the bushes with the others, "or I will order my father to arrest you."

"I'm here to capture Gummi Bears, child," said Silver to the princess. "Is that illegal?"

"If you working for Duke Igthorn, yes," said Calla. "I order you to release that Gummi Bear, now."

Silver took out a crossbow and fired a bolo at Calla tying her up. Calvin went to untie the princess, but Silver fired another bolo at Calvin, tying him up as well. Grammi and Tummi drank their gummi berry juice, and bounced to dodge Silver's bolos. Suddenly, Grammi was tied up by Silver's bolo and fell to the ground.

"Tummi, get out of here!" Grammi shouted to Tummi. "Warn the others!"

Tummi bounced as fast as he can until he was out of sight.

Silver grabbed some strips of white cloth and began putting them over Calla, Calvin, Cubbi, and Grammi's mouths.

"That should keep you all quiet till your friends come to save you," said Silver, as she began to carry them one at a time to her wagon. "The fat one will bring the rest of your friends here, then I will set my trap."

Toadwart was in the bushes, when he saw Silver capture the two Gummis and their human friends. "Dukie will be pleased when I tell him what his bounty hunter has done," he said, as he ate some gummi berries. "Maybe he'll give Toadie Medal of Honor for this."

Just then, Toadwart was tied up by one of Silver's bolos.

"I thought I told that idiot boss of yours that I work alone," said Silver, as her lifted Toadwart from the bushes.

"He told me to follow you and report back to him for the results," said Toadwart. "I see that you have captured Princess Calla as well."

"I don't want the kids, they're just the bait for the other bears," said Silver. "Tell you boss that I'll the rest of the Gummis by dawn." She drops Toadwart down into the bushes and leaves.

# # #

"SHE WHAT?!" Duke Igthorn shouted, as he heard what Toadwart said to him. "She has Princess Calla! I would have used her to get to Gregor and take over Dunwyn! Blast that bounty hunter and her good luck!" He grabs Toadwart by the ears. "Take me to her campsite."

"I don't know where it is," said Toadie. "You told me to come back here to report on her. She says that she'll have other Gummis by dawn."

"I don't want to wait that long, numbskull," said Igthorn. "I WANT THOSE GUMMI BEARS NOW!" he shouted, as he drops Toadwart to the ground.

# # #

Night fell as Gruffi, Tummi, Zummi, Sunni, and Gusto found Silver's campsite. They hid in the bushes to stay out of sight. Gusto spotted Grammi and Cubbi bound and gagged in a small rectangle shaped cage in Silver's wagon.

"Where are Calvin and Calla?" asked Sunni.

"There they are," said Zummi, seeing them bound and gagged to a large tree.

"Sunni and Gusto, free the kids," ordered Gruffi. "Zummi and I will free Grammi and Cubbi from that cage."

"What do I do, Gruffi?" asked Tummi.

"You keep an eye for that bounty hunter," said Gruffi.

Sunni and Gusto walked up to Calla and Calvin to untie them, when they try to say something to them though their gags.

"What are they trying to say, Gusto?" asked Sunni to Gusto.

"They said it's a trap," said Gusto.

Calvin and Calla nodded their heads to say that they're right.

"We got to warn Guffi and Zummi," said Sunni.

But it was too late, as a rope made spider web came out of nowhere and caught Sunni.

"Run, Gusto," she said, as Gusto ran away.

Gusto spotted Gruffi and Zummi about to free Grammi and Cubbi when he said, "It's a trap! Sunni got caught!"

Just then, a large, wooden cage came down on Gruffi and Zummi. Gusto tried to get them out of the cage, when Silver Blaze came out of the bushes and fired a bolo at Gusto tying him up. Silver grabbed up Zummi, Gruffi, and Gusto's bottles of gummi berry juice from them.

"I finally got you all," she said, as she threw a bound and gagged Tummi to the ground. "Caught the fat one when I caught the yellow one."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Zummi.

"Take you all to Drekmore to see Igthorn, and get my money," said Silver.

"Igthorn isn't going to get you your money," said Gruffi. "He just wants us, he doesn't care about you. He's just a dumb con man."

"Don't listen to that furbrain, Silver," said a voice. Silver turns around to see Duke Igthorn, Toadwart, and three ogres behind her. "I see you caught all seven bears, and two brats."

"I don't want the kids," said Silver. "Just give me my money and leave."

Igthorn took out a copper coin out of his pocket and gave it to Silver. "Don't spend it in one place," he said, as he gave out an evil smirk on his face.

Silver looked at the one coin that gave her an angry look in her face. "Where is the rest of it?" she said, in a fearsome mood. "I want the rest, now."

"Told you," said Gruffi to Silver. 

"Silence, bear," she said to Gruffi, then turned back to Igthorn. "I want my pay, or no bears."

"That was your pay," said Toadwart. "That's what's left of Drekmore's savings."

"Shut up, you dolt!" Igthorn hissed at the little, green ogre.

Silver took out a key and unlocked the cage door. Gruffi and Zummi were shocked at what the female bounty hunter was doing as they walked out of the cage. "Untie the others and leave," she said to the two bears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOUNTY HUNTER?" Igthorn shouted to Silver, "YOU'RE LETTING THEM ESCAPE!"

"I'm letting them go, but not in the hands of a complete idiot like you, Igthorn," said Silver.

Igthorn turned to his ogres and said, "Get her, you lumps of small brain matter!"

"What about the Gummis?" asked Toadwart.

Igthorn grabbed Toadwart by the ears. "Forget those stupid bears, just get that bounty hunter!" he said.

Silver dodged the ogres as fast as she can. She jumped kicked an orange ogre that landed him in some bushes, and she fired her bolos that tied up the purple and yellow ogres. Igthorn looked at his defeated ogres then turned to Silver.

"You'll pay for pay for this, traitor," said Igthorn, as he took out his sword.

"Looks like you're going to have company, Dukie," smirked Silver.

Igthorn turned to see Sir Tuxford and couple of his knights coming towards them; he turns back around to see Silver gone.

"Bring us Princess Calla and her page, Igthorn," said Tuxford.

"I don't have them, you idiot," said Igthorn. "Someone else does, but now she's gone."

"Who?" asked Tuxford.

"The bounty hunter I hired to capture the Gummi Bears," said Igthorn.

Just then, Calvin and Princess Calla walked up to Igthorn and Tuxford.

"Are you kids alright?" asked Tuxford to the two of them.

"We're fine, Sir Tuxford," said Calvin.

"Duke Igthorn kidnapped us while we were in the forest," lied Calla, "then tied us up to a tree."

"Igthorn!" Tuxford shouted at him. "I think Castle Dunwyn has some room for you in the place dungeon for scum like you."

Igthorn looked as Toadwart untied the bolo bound ogres. "Retreat, you lamebrains," said Igthorn to his troops, then to Tuxford and the knights. "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back." He and the ogres ran into the woods.

# # #

When the Gummis returned to Gummi Glen, they began to think about what Silver Blaze did to them. Why did she free them and went after Igthorn and his goons? Will they ever see her again? Will she return as a friend or foe?

"Why did that woman let us free?" asked Cubbi.

"I don't know, Cubbi," said Gruffi. "I think she only do it to get her money."

"Or her good side has come to her," said Zummi.

"Good or evil, I sure hope we've seen the last of that bounty hunter," said Sunni.

"Me too, kid," said Gruffi. "Me too." 

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want me to bring back Silver Blaze in future Gummi Bears fanfics, please E-mail me at [CMoore1703@aol.com][1]. Also visit my web site at [http://www.geocities.com/cmoore1703][2] to submit your stories to my site.

THIS HAS BEEN A PUMPKINHEAD PRODUCTION

   [1]: mailto:CMoore1703@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cmoore1703



End file.
